Red and Black Moon
by vampirukia51
Summary: A girl named Anastasia just moved from LA to Japan and now goes to paranormal school for her parents "private" reason,now that she's settled in things occur with the hot vampire and the childhood freind a shadow that would both die for her.
1. Chapter 1

Red and Black Moon Chapter 1: New

In my world a red moon with black craters would mean a very lucky day for witches. Blood and chocolate would mean a bad day for witches, but of course those are just myths I heard when I was a child. I don't believe they're myths at all...at least I think they're real. I do find it awkward I go to a school that they teach shape shifters, demons, and aliens just like a regular school would full of humans. I didn't know a school full of the paranormal would even exist...I also find awkward that I'm the only human that would be stupid enough to transfer to a paranormal school even though I may be nothing special. Why would my parents send me to a paranormal school anyway?!

Of course my parents are human it's just that...I'm just human...the school I even dare to go to or even think about...the students aren't human at all! Even though all these thoughts are roaming around in my head the car my dad is driving comes to a halt and I look to see out the window a pretty normal neighborhood here in Tokyo, Japan. It was such a long trip from America to Japan believe me...who knew there was a paranormal school here!? The rain was settling down here as the forecast predicted, my mom was rushing to get the umbrella's.

"Anastasia! Come in or else you're going to get sick! If that happens don't come yelling to me!" yelled my mom.

"Fine...relax mom it's just hail..." I said.

"Anastasia Desere Ocheita if I dare hear you talk back to your mother..," my dad said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have to bite my head off," I hated when parents used full names against you. As I expected the house was as normal as any Japanese house would...just plain and simple. I grimaced at the ground trying to find my favorite picture of Taylor Lautner and my favorite and, most important picture of my last day at King Middle School. The last time I ever got to see my best friends or I hate to say enemies. Then I reminded myself to go and see if I could find my favorite necklace that represented my first crush even though I knew he didn't even know I existed but, I loved the shape of it. It looked like the shape of a disco ball and was crystal clear also, the color blue with a red lace attached to it.

As much as I loved studying about witches I decided to watch _Umineko No Naku Koro Ni_ animefor the day since the hail wouldn't let up and I couldn't go outside. I wonder how my first day at that paranormal school will turn out to be like. Why on earth do I have to go to that school? I didn't care at all. After watching TV for hours I changed into my candy themed PJ's, got my favorite necklace and my favorite picture of my last day of school, held it close to my heart and dreamed for the night under the star shaped moon.

_Chapter 1 End_

New


	2. chapter 2 Aggression

Red and Black Moon Chapter 2:Aggression

Morning sickness was all I could think about...anxiety all over me rushing to my head. It was my first day at the paranormal school and I can already feel bullies on my back. I had trouble gathering my stuff as, I got ready I kept dropping things and, I keep finding myself cussing aloud. As I left the house before I stepped outside I always put my blue crystal necklace on, that kind of helped me relax a little.

As the car stopped at each traffic light I developed a habit of playing with my black miniskirt and black jacket. (I just love the color black!)Just when I thought time couldn't fly any faster my dad pulled the car over and before me stood a golden gate covered with black vines and brown withered leaves. Beside the gate a girl about fourteen years old (my age) stood tall and proud, books in both hands and, she had curls all the way to her shoulders. She gave me a smirk as I got out of the car I raised an eyebrow at her but, got ignored.

"Welcome to the school of paranormal also referred to as Crimson Moon Academy! I am the principal Ms. Elizabeth Marionette and is a pleasure meeting our new student."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Ms. Elizabeth." Was all my mother said to break the silence.

"We thank you for letting Anastasia join the school even though she's-," My dad broke halfway when Elizabeth interrupted.

"No, no it's a pleasure to have each kind of person, y'know what they say the more the merrier."

"Anyway, I think it's time for us to take our leave and we'll leave our Anastasia in your care." My mom said.

"All right then you take care now!" Elizabeth chirped.

That was all they said as I watched my parents leave until they turned a corner did Ms. Elizabeth show her true side.

"Ok human I guess we should get you settled in the academy right?" Elizabeth said in an utterly annoying voice. Unlike my parents I never took shit from anyone.

"Whatever redhead by the way if you're the principal what type of paranormal are you anyway?"

"Can't you tell by now? I'm a Werewolf."

"Sorry for not studying paranormal 101..." I said wanting to leave. When Elizabeth finished giving me an outraged look she opened the gate by saying something to herself that I couldn't make out clear. I was in total shock when I saw inside the gate, it looked like Shangri-la campus. The campus was so huge it looked like a city itself full of fireflies and the school building was the twin towers height. The school seemed empty since the students were probably in homeroom and, when you looked up in the sky it was completely different from outside the gate but, inside the gate was the night sky and a soft yellow glowing moon. Just when I was taking it all in we arrived at a building that was as tall as the Eifel Tower and entered a room that was glowing gold with fireflies all over Elizabeth's desk.

She waved a hand for me to come over and at the same time blew a paper at me that seemed to have my classroom schedule on it.

"That will be your school schedule for the rest of the years you're here. If you lose it your on your own and don't ask for another one."

"Thanks Ms. Sarcasti-Oh! I mean Elizabeth," Of course I did that mistake to make her mad.

"Tch," She only gave me a smirk and said "I hope your back sass is as good as your aggression your going to have a hard settle here normie."

_Chapter 2 End_

Aggression


	3. Chapter 3

Red and Black Moon Chapter3: Eve

After the little catfight with Ms. Elizabeth I looked at my schedule while gawking in midair.

Homeroom- Ms. Shizuka

1st Period- Mrs. Misao PE

2nd Period- Mr. Kurosaki English

3rd Period- Ms. Furude Math

4th Period- Mr. Night History

5th Period- Ms. Ihara Science

6th Period- Free Period

Since homeroom was just about over I guess it was time to go to my first period class. (I hate PE) Even though I have no idea where I'm going I decided to go to the huge open PE field that was as big as two dodger stadiums put together. I looked at my schedule and tried to find Ms. Misao, until I suddenly noticed I was being stared at by girls that were probably the ones that change really fast and get to the field first. Anxiety was already starting to take over and I wished so badly to go home... to run as fast as my feet would carry me. Then I suddenly noticed a girl with long black hair that reached all the way to her waist was approaching me with a curious look, but friendly. (I think)

"Are you looking for somebody?" She asked.

"I'm... I'm looking for Ms. Misao." I tried for my voice not to shake but, I guess I stumbled. GOD SAVE ME!!

"Hey! I think we might be in the same class. Follow me!"

Without hesitation she grabbed my wrist and led me inside to the gym... I thought it was too fancy to be a gym with all the fireflies inside and the soft red carpet on the floor. Also the big carts full of water and fruit just for everyone to grab during the class session. Then in front of me was a woman with short, black hair no longer than her midsection turned her back to face me when the girl had tugged her shirt like a little toddler.

"Ms. Misao is this the new student you said we will be having?"

The grown woman had stared at me for a few short moments then said. "Is your name by any chance Anastasia?"

I was scared to answer until I gave a little murmur "yes." Then she looked at me with a wide smile and warm and gentle eyes and said "Welcome." I blushed at the sight of her smile and suddenly became jealous of her eyes. Her eyes were the same color as the girls eyes which were a beautiful crimson red shade. I jumped when the student chirped out to Ms. Misao saying.

"Can I help get her PE clothes and locker!?"

"Sure thing Eve. And make sure she has her lock unlike the mistake that happened with the last _new student_!" Misao then gave Eve a raised brow, Eve just responded with a wry grin.

"Don't worry Ms. Misao I'm not that clumsy..," Then Eve gave me a 100 watt smile full of confidence.

I followed her to a room that looked like a camp cabin with windows everywhere and from a black drawer she pulled out a pair of black shorts and a black shirt with the name Crimson Moon Academy with red bold letters written.

"The lettering may not be _great_ but, at least it's the color black." Eve then gave a smile... she probably thought I was a color black fanatic.

"Yeah, huh..." Was the only way I could respond.

"And if you think the PE outfit was awkward wait until you see how lockers are used here!"

"(Giggle)," was all I could say... I'm only an eight grader here people!!

"Oh! And by the way Ms. Anastasia. WELCOME TO CRIMSON MOON ACADEMY!!"

-Chapter 3 End- Eve


	4. Chapter 4 kimberley

Red and Black Moon chapter 4: Kimberley

Finally things were looking up..(hopefully) and I got through my first period class with Mrs. Misao. Who knew during P.E. you get to eat all the fruit you want and at the same time skydive down a building while doing poses? (of course I just watched..-_-) Up next was English with Mr. Kurosaki. I have no idea why a bunch of girls were screaming his name outside the classroom but, at least I know where's the class was for sure. When I struggled my way through the screaming girls I saw yet, another crowd around somebody. The bell rang for everyone to be seated and quickly the girls dispersed out the door or into their seats.

After all of them went I saw the most beautiful man ever to live in the center of the earth! The man was Mr. Kurosaki and he wore a total black suit and had the most attractive cat eyes and was the color of the soft glowing moon. His hair was black and short like an emo haircut with red highlights and pale vampire skin. If you saw him you would guess he was a cross of Taylor Lautner and Train Heartnet from the manga Black Cat. He also had an angel voice that could lift reality and make you daydream! (^^)

"Ok class. Take your seats and take out your reading book." Then he quickly turned his head in my direction and stared in confusion. "I don't suppose you'd e our new student?"

"I.. I am.." I said in a murmur. Then Mr. Kurosaki gave me a huge warm smile, his yellow cat eyes turned gentle and kind.

"I see… well, since your new here I'll let you choose whatever seat you'd like… but only temporary."

"Ok." I said while blushed like an idiot. I took the seat that was in the far back near the window where I could see kids skydiving with apples in there mouths. When I looked out the window I could see the soft glowing moon and a couple of withered brown leaves passing by through the wind. The girl sitting next to me was giving me side glances every five minutes and looked away when I looked at her. She had dark blonde hair with a little brunette showing all over her hair and was carrying on her lap a little black sketchbook and on the cover had a very good drawing of an anime girl on it. Mr. Kurosaki was talking about the history of shape shifters and how they came to know of their existence. On the other hand the girl was still busy studying something else. (me) I couldn't take the agony of staring at me so I said "I'm interesting to you right?"

She jumped when she noticed I spoke to her.. her shyness made me feel guilty for scaring her. Then she finally spoke up.

"I didn't know a human could come here." She said humbly.

"Me either." I felt she was alright. (phewww!)

".. I'm Kimberley." She said.

"Anastasia." I almost forgot to ask! "What type of paranormal are you?"

"I'm a demon.. the type of demon that causes bad luck."

"Something like karma?"

Kimberley nodded with a yes and smiled. Then I was starting to think.. maybe paranormal school wasn't so bad after all. That'll show Ms. Elizabeth what I was worth.. who said a human can't handle something tough. Suddenly I felt as if something was going to happen here.. Whatever it was I opened and confronted it with open arms with the moon as my ally.

-Chapter3 end-

Kimberley

**Hey author here just to make sure the romantic scenes comes in chapter 6 chapter 5 is the filler thank you for reading!(^^)**


	5. Chapter 5 moon

Red and Black Moon chapter 5 : Moon

During third, fourth, and fifth period was normal like the other periods… just people staring at you. I was really thankful that at this school sixth period would be free period so I get to do whatever the heck I want. While I was here I was disappointed I didn't get to see any witches or vampires around. I was sitting on the big clock tower that reminded me of Big Ben except that the whole building was black. After a few moments had passed I noticed footsteps getting louder and when I looked up I saw the girl Eve with Kimberley smiling friendly. (I think)

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Eve said.

"It's only half an hour more until we go home y'know." Kimberley responded.

I didn't know what to say then… I'm not actually use to talking to demons on a daily bases. "I like looking at the moon a lot… it's … like a stress reliever."

"Really? I always thought the moon as a refuge for paranormal beings since we hate the sun so much…" Eve said looking at the moon curiously.

"I guess people think of the moon a different way than others." Kimberley said staring at the moon with no expression.

Who didn't like the moon anyway! We all stayed in silence staring at the star shaped moon thinking what it's meaning truly is. Then Eve shot her head up and spoke very eager.

"Hey! Why don't you meet Kuya-Pedro? How about it Anastasia! He's a demon just like us!"

"He's the kind of demon that can cause bad karma and torture the bad souls… you can think of him as a good hollow from bleach anime."

I didn't like the idea of getting too close to any paranormal being since they lived forever and I didn't. The thing about having a regular life span was to savor every moment you had on your life and to make that moment count no matter how bad it may seem. So I gave a little nod to both of them and they responded with a glistening smile. Why did paranormal beings have outstanding beauty? (Unfair) Where both Kimberley and Eve lead me was the school cafeteria corner where a boy was standing there and what I heard was watching Shane Dawson on his PSP. When Eve called him he turned his head slowly while he looked annoyed.

"Hey Eve." Was all he said.

"Kuya-Pedro this is Anastasia the new human in our school."

Without any hesitation Pedro walked up to me and with one hand rubbed my hand super hard on my face!

"I WILL DESTROY YOU! STACEY!" He said.

"WHAAAA!" wait…… did he just call me Stacey? I screamed then I grabbed my heavy math book and (thank you God) hitted his head while he fell to the ground and I continually pounded him till he didn't move. After I finished he was already bleeding all over his head and looked unconscious. I have never felt so happy in my life. Eve had stared at me with wide eyes and a little shocked smile on her face.

"You beated Kuya-Pedro…" She fell in silence.

"… … …" Kimberley said nothing as she watched Pedro's I pod.

All I could say was "He asked for it." And a little grin emerged o my face. I guess beating up somebody I hardly knew was a total stress reliever on me. I felt like I finally started to make friends.. the moon wasn't my only ally after all for what was about to come.

-Chapter 5 End-

Moon

**Hey Readers! Well this a requested chapter from my freinds chapter 6 is the fate changing one I swear (^_^) (o_o) please enjoy! Hey Shawn How Are you!**


	6. Chapter 6 Fate

Red and Black Moon chapter:6 Fate

The sun was making its way up the mountains ready to shine its rays on everything it could get its hands on. Today was a Saturday so, I had the day off which, was giving me a lot of time to prepare for my classes back at Crimson Moon Academy. I got out of bed listening to my new Paramore CD "Brand New Eyes" to the song _No one is as Lucky as us_. Today my parents were out looking for work so that gave me the chance to go and explore the new neighborhood. To tell you the truth I wished to run into that Pedro demon and beat him again which felt so relaxing to me for some reason.

So I took my first step out the door, the sun was hitting my eyes and, I could smell… ocean water? If there was a beach nearby I would start to like this neighborhood much faster. I walked around the block while admiring the clouds after it rains and window shopped for a couple of hours. Then I saw some Japanese girls in swim suits heading north with surfing boards looking excited with cameras in both hands, there hair and skin were flawless compared to me. I hated I was the jealous type for such dull things but, I followed them to see I there was a beach around here. It turned out there was a beach along with big crowds of girls, all of them crowded near the pier.

When I got on the highest surface I saw what they were squealing about… Mr. Kurosaki and a pregnant woman trying to pass through with him. So I did the kindest thing I could and without any time to waste I yelled " FREE CHOCOLATE AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PIER!" Without any hesitation all the other girls ran to other side. If only they had known that the other side of the pier was called Shark Lagoon. When I looked back Mr. Kurosaki and the pregnant woman left… they probably thought that was their only chance to escape.

I gave out a large sigh and wanted mocha ice cream myself. That's when I saw another pack of girls squealing even harder than when they saw Kurosaki. "What the hell are they screaming about now?" On the other side of the wall I saw a boy with vampire like skin with blue emo hair. His eyes were crimson jewels and his body type was like Taylor Lautner.

Now that… was the most beautiful man I had ever seen compared to Kurosaki. (No offense Kurosaki) I didn't feel like helping people anymore so I decided to leave.. that's when he bumped into me and I almost fell but, he cached my fall.

"Are you okay? Sorry about that." He said with an angel like voice, his eyes holding mine.

"I'm fine." I said with no expression on my face but, still with our arms locked together in place. I got out of our stance and walked away casually as if nothing happened. I sure did hate boys that got the attention for themselves and loved it like players that they truly are. After two hours at the beach watching the shore come and go I decided to see the town a little more. I went at a nearby park where it was mostly empty and the sun was setting revealing an orange, purple, and yellowish sky.

I sat at the edge of the cliff where the ocean was staring up at me wanting me to drown in there wet sheets. That's when fate decided other plans for me when I saw the blue emo haired boy hiding behind a tree, when the coast was all clear he noticed I was sitting on the edge and gave me a curious look.

"Weren't you the girl that I accidently dropped a little while back?" He asked while studying my reaction to see whether I'd chase him or not.

"Yeah, I was and don't worry I won't chase you," I said a little smile appearing on my face.

"Don't you feel alone? Aren't you here with somebody?" He asked and took a seat beside me.

"I'm used to it by now…"

He grimaced at the ground and said "I… didn't introduce myself earlier I'm Cloud Hideyuki."

"I'm Anastasia." I responded in a friendly voice and knew this wasn't the end of my worries.

Chapter 6 End

Fate

_**Sorry I haven't been uploading alot of things happened I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :)**_


End file.
